I've Got Your Back
by MusicRocks807
Summary: A random one-shot I wrote a while back and forgot to upload. Diego has nightmares about what happened with Gutt at Switchback Cove. Please R&R! Rated K plus just in case, for some parts of the nightmare. Might not need it, but better to be safe than sorry, right? :)


I've Got Your Back

**Hey all, another random one-shot. Yeah, I love Dira so I keep writing one-shots about them. *shrugs* I can't help it. I'm also working on my multi-chapters, and some stories that aren't posted yet… and probably won't be for a long time… oh well, now you guys know they exist at least.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Ice Age or the characters my life would be so much better.**

Diego awoke with a start, his heart thumping in his chest. He'd had another nightmare about what happened at Switchback Cove. These happened every night, and they were always the same…

_The two sabres ran beside each-other on the ledge, heading straight for the ship, Gutt following them. Diego leapt into the air, landing agilely on the deck beside Manny, but Shira had turned the corner at the last minute, standing beside a pile of ice chunks._

_"What're you doing?" called Diego. Shira looked straight into his eyes._

_"I've got your back," she promised, before shoving the ice chunks out onto the path. Diego didn't know what was going on, until he spotted Gutt coming straight up to the ledge. The ape slipped on the ice chunks, as Shira had intended, but he grabbed the ledge just before he fell. Shira's eyes widened as the monkey pulled himself back up onto the ledge, squaring off against the sabre._

_"Shira!" yelled Diego in terror, fearing for her safety. She chewed her lip, wondering what Gutt was going to do to her. He grabbed her by the neck, squeezing her throat shut. Diego couldn't believe what he was seeing; Gutt was actually crushing her airways!_

_Without thinking, he launched himself at the ledge, even the ship had pulled away from it. Somehow, he made it, but only just. Shira's eyes got the slightest shred of hope in them, before she began to fall unconscious._

_"No!" exclaimed Diego, rushing forward to save her. But he was too late. Gutt tightened his hold, slowly mangling Shira's throat, killing her. Diego was just a few seconds too late to save her. Seeing the orange sabre collapse in despair, Gutt laughed cruelly and tossed Shira's lifeless carcass towards him. The sheer force of the throw knocking both sabres off the ledge, Diego pulling Shira's still warm body towards him as they plunged under the water…._

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the recurring dream. He knew that wasn't what happened, but his mind had taken the truth and twisted it to scare him. Shira's dead body against his chest felt so real, but he knew it was only because he was holding the real Shira close. That didn't stop it from scaring him though.

"…Diego?" she murmured sleepily, slightly opening one sapphire eye. Diego sighed with relief, pleased she was okay.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he fretted, cuddling her. She nodded.

"Well, yeah. You called out my name in your sleep," she explained. He sighed again, this time in annoyance.

"Sorry about that," he stroked her head, trying to get her to fall asleep "Now c'mon, go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "But, you also said 'No!' quiet loudly. What were you dreaming about?" she asked. For the third time, he sighed.

"Nothing, just a nightmare…"

"About…" Shira prompted. Diego leaned in close and kept his lips near her ear.

"Let's just say you were highly involved."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, never would've guessed that by the fact you screamed my name in your sleep. How was I involved?"

"You were…" Diego took a deep breath "Killed by-"

"Gutt?" she interrupted. He nodded.

"Yeah…" he paused for a moment, before kissing her on the forehead "Hey, Shira?"

"Yes?" she inquired, curious. He took another deep breath.

"I've got your back," he told her, causing her to grin, knowing what Diego must've dreamt about.

"And I have yours," she promised him, licking his cheek. The two sabretooth tigers cuddled closer together, gently licking each-other, until…

"Aww! You guys are so cute together!" cooed Sid, whom, unknown to both sabres, had woken up and had been watching them. Shira blushed and hid her face in his fur. Seeing this, Diego glared at Sid and growled, baring his teeth at the sloth.

"I. Am going to kill you," hissed Diego.

Sid chuckled. "Ha, ha, funny!"

"No, seriously. Run."

Sid didn't need telling twice. He ran out of the cave, panicking. Unfortunately, this woke Manny, Ellie and Peaches. Shira blushed again, realising the compromising position she was in with Diego. Diego also noticed that it looked pretty bad. The two tigers were curled around each-other, and when Sid first saw them they were licking each-other's lips.

Peaches turned as red as them, knowing what they must've been doing.

"I-I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" said Diego frantically, releasing Shira and moving slightly away from her.

"Okay, if you guys are gonna do that, at least leave the cave!" sighed Manny.

"N-No, Manny, we weren't, honest! T-There was a nightmare, and, and…" Diego failed to explain.

"Wait, you had a nightmare?" said Crash and Eddie, who had just woken up, before laughing and saying in teasing voices "Aww, big, bad Tigey Wigey had a nightmare!"

"He didn't have a nightmare, I did," lied Shira, trying to save his pride for him. As the possums were smart enough not to tease Shira with Diego so close, they shut up sharpish and pretended to fall back asleep. Diego gave Shira a grateful look, before subtly licking her cheek.

"Thanks…" he whispered. She smiled.

"I told you: I've got your back."

"And I have yours," Diego quoted her, nibbling on her ear. The herd settled down to sleep again, Diego and Shira snuggling together again, even closer than before.

**First, I know this is short, but I did write Chapter 20 of ASC and ****_two _****one-shots in same night, so that's really good for me, I wrote this at my Gran's, but didn't post it 'till now. Of course, I completely forgot about the Geography homework that I specifically brought on holiday with me, but oh well.**

**Second, what did you think? Again, ignoring the length. Thanks for reading and please review! Critiscm gladly accepted! ;)**


End file.
